In conventional systems, Internet of Things (“IoT”) functionality provides autonomous communications among IoT devices. However, such communications are typically limited to communications of data collected by the IoT devices, where such data are sent to a central computing system or to an external distributed computing system that analyzes the data and subsequently directs the IoT devices to perform tasks.
Such conventional systems, however, typically do not allow the IoT devices to analyze their own statuses and situations, and to perform tasks on their own or to at least self-report their status and situation.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing communications among objects, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing intelligence enabled things (“IET”).